ian jackson and the olympians
by Krystal Cahill-2014
Summary: This is my first story so plz read. the cahills go on a reunion and read the percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightning theif.
1. Chapter I

** TO ANY ONE THAT MIGHT READ THIS: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICT SO PLZ LIKE TELL ME MY ERRORS SO I CAN FIX THEM AND PLZ TELL ME IF YOU LIKE MY STORY. **

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERRIES.**

_**AMY'S POV CAHILL MANSION**_

I woke up this morning to a ninja cry, and a dying cats wail. Great alarm clock right? I groaned and got out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs. I sat down at our table, as Nellie pulled the tray of pastry/breakfast things. The sweet smell of raspberry jam and freshly baked bread washed over me, waking me up completely. Just then Dan rushed past me and did a random karate chop, knocking over a cup of water. It hit the floor with a loud clang. Dan! I yelled. Nellie heard the me yelling at Dan and saw the mess. She yanked an ear bud out of one ear and set the tray of pastries on the table. She yelled at Dan," can you go one day without breaking something in my favorite room in the entire house?", Nellie yelled at Dan. Dan replied, "ninjas destroy things and I being the supreme nin-" Dan was cut off by Nellie screaming," I don't care what you are get a mop and clean this mess up!" Dan walked out grumbling," the last day of school and you make me mop up the kitchen. We seriously need to get a maid and butler." Oh yea, this is the last day of school. I totally forgot.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP AMY'S POV**_

After school ended, we waited for uncle Fiske or Nellie to arrive to pick us up. Later Nellie came bye and dropped gave us a ride home. Dan walked up to his room screaming at the top of his lungs its summer! Then he came back downstairs holding all his textbooks throughout the year and carried them outside to do his yearly ritual 'to announce the official start of summer.' _the burning of the books_ text books that is. Nellie asked me to bring the mail in, so I walked out the front door only to get a whiff of smoke. I yelled at Dan to be careful and don't burn the house down. Oh by the way since we officially inherited all of what's left of graces fortune which is a lot btw, we rebuilt the house and expanded it to the size of the Kabra's mansion. (which means it can be described in one word GIANORMUS) we had Krystal help us rebuild the mansion. (**_A/N KRYSTAL IS MY CHARACTER. I FELT SORRY THAT IAN WAS LEFT ALONE WHEN HIS SISTER DIED SO I GAVE HIM KRYSTAL. KRYSTAL IS IANS TWIN BUT SHE LEFT WHEN ISABEL FORCED HER TO FOLLOW HER MURDEROUS WAYS, SO SHE LEFT AND CAME BACK WHEN ISABEL_ DIED.)** Without their help we never would have been able to design the mansion. Krystal knows how to design the perfect house, designed the house perfectly. we all got exactly what we wanted there's a HUGE library just for me although I did the books my self. Nellies kitchen is 5 star, and Dan is still learning new things about his game room and... never mind I'm rambling again. Rambling and stuttering a _great_ combo. I opened the mail box and looked at the mail; bills, bills, bills, Attleboro crier (the newspaper), bills, advertisement, chefs are us magazine, confirmation that a shipment of shrunken would be shipped here, a letter from Jonah Wizard, more bills, wait a letter from Jonah? I walk in and bump into Dan that got ashes all over the letters. Dan dashes off before I can whack him up side the head. I open the letter from Jonah

**Amy and Dan Cahill**

**I invite you on my ship the s.s.s. wizard for a family bonding time to Greece. **

**WHERE: My ship duh**

**WHEN: Tomorrow at the docks of Attleboro at 10:00 A.M**

**WHY U MUST ATTEND: Because dwags Fiske insists that we have**

** our bonding time every year and this year its my turn. **

**SO IF U DECIDE THAT U DONT WANA GO TALK TO MY HOMMIE FISKE**

**catcha latter ca to the hills**

**p.s. this boat is specially designed to prevent any of my crew and my fam**

**to keep from getting sea sick so don't even try to pull that excuse.**

I yell for Dan to come downstairs and fortuntly Dan actually listens and comes to the kitchen. I tell Dan about the reunion and tells him to go and pack praying that he actually packs. It became like a requirement to have extra clothing for everyone else. *cough mainly Dan cough cough*.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY AT THE ATTLEBORO HARBOR DOCKS 10:00 A.M _**

**_DAN'S POV_**

Nellie dropped us off at the harbor early the next morning along with two duffel bags each and one backpack each. I trusted Jonah had video games on board so I packed one duffel bag full of clothes and the other duffel bag with my ninja and samurai swords along with Shaka's design spear, shrunken, my ninja outfit, and my scabbards and sheathes for the swords. In my backpack are materials for pulling pranks and some of my collection. Nellie also gave us air constricting hugs and asked," do you guys have my cell number incase you need me?" I replied by tapping my head to let her know I have memorized it with my superior memory. With that said Nellie left in her new jaguar.

Amy had a far away, distaint look in her eyes. I knew she was thinking of Greece. If she was this dreamy about it, that place should be historic and old and more importantly BORING.

I knew what to say to wipe that look off her face. You know Amy, if Jonah invited us to this reunion boat trip thing he would have invited Ian too.

Amy blushed, "no I didn't think of that" she know looked parchlie sea sick and we weren't on the boat yet. But then she brighten," but that means Krystal's coming too."

Krystal is like Amy's best friend besides Sinead. **(A/N LETS JUST PRETEND THAT EVAN TOLIVER WAS THE VESPER SPY INSTEAD OF SINEAD DEATH TO KURT WHILE WERE AT IT!)**

Just then a huge boat er a huge _cruise_ ship docked at the bay. On the helm said s.s.s. wizard in shiny polished gold letters. "Wassup hommies", came the famous voice of our cousion Jonah wizard.

I yelled over the wind let us in its cold out here!

Jonah smilled as he lowered the gang plank the two walked inside to see a living room with a huge flatscreen tv, couches/sofas, bean bag chairs, a snack bar, xbox, wii, and a shelf full of games and dvd.

I grinned like a madman and said I'm in heaven.

"have a seat yo," Jonah said.

For the first time I noticed Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Sinead, Ned, Ted, and Ian cobra and Krystal. Its odd how Ian and Krystal are twins and Krystal has the last name of Cahill. she said she changed it from Kabra to Cahill because she didn't want to have the same last name of Isabel Kabra and Ian wants to keep it to honor Natalie.

Amy stalled at the sight of Ian Kabra "w-where do we p-p-put our b-bags?" she asked. \

Jonah pushed a button on the remote I didn't notice he was holding and immediately a butler came with a luggage carrier. We put our luggage on the cart except for my ninja duffle. Amy raised a eyebrow at the bag but I fist bumped ham and sat down on a near bye bean bag before she could say anything. Amy sat by Krystal on the couch even though Ian sat on the other side of Krystal.

Yo hommeis, since were going to Greece and all I'm gona read ya a book that'll help u guys learn more about it.

Amy, Ian, and the Starling triplets sat up straighter.

Krystal, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, and I groaned.

"What if I replace the characters in the book to us Cahills?"Jonah asked.

I'm listening, I replied.

"Good the book is in a series, hopefully I can read the first series before we get to Greece. If I don't ill read them books to ya dwags on the trip back fo sizzle. The book is called The Lightning Thief in the series of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"Oh I've read that series. by Rick Rioriden right?" Krystal said.

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "I've heard of that series but never had the time to read it"

"I've heard about it too never read it though." Amy said

"When did you read that book?"Ian asked.

"Hey, it was assigned to me for a 'disciplinary_ assignment'_ Krystal retorted.

Ian asked " and you actually read the book never mind the entire series"

"Humph I read SOME times. the book gets good once you read it so I finished the series." Krystal replied in an annoyed tone.

**IF ANY ONE ACTULLY READ THIS PLZ TELL ME THAT SO I KNOW SOME ONE IS READING THIS BY PUSHING THE REVIEW BUTTON. PUT ANY THING THERE EVEN JUST A SINGLE LETTER SO I KNOW AT LEAST ONE PERSON IS READING THIS.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY **

**SINCERLY,**

**KRYSTAL CAHILL **


	2. who is who

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updateing sooner. I went on vacation to the Bahamas with my family, and I promise ill put the next chapter up soon this isn't a chapter its telling who is who. I didn't put the rosenblooms on the boat because well im afraid that ill turn the story into a amian story to a jamy story. AMIAN 4-EVER. Thx for the 2 reviews.**

Ian - Percy

Amy - Annabeth

Krystal - Thaila

Dan - Conner Stoll

Hamilton - Travis Stoll

Reagan - Silena B.

Madison - Clarisse

Sinead - Katie Gardner

Ted - Charlie B.

Ned - Chris R.

Jonah - Grover

Atticus - Malcome

Jake - Luke


	3. reading chapter I

**The story is in bold, the Cahill's talking is normal, and the thought of the Cahill's are in italics. If I switch to third person in the middle of the story, bear with me here guys that's Y Rick Rioriden is the owner of PLJ and helps write the 39C**

**Disclaimer I don't own the 39C or PJO. Rick Riorden does and the other writers that write the 39C. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**JONAH'S POV **_

_** S.S.S. WIZARD**_

_**READING CHAPTER**_** l**

I pushed a button on my remote control and a second later a butler came by with the lightning thief.

I began to read,** look I didn't want to be a half blood.**

Madison asked "what is a half blood?"

I ignored her but Krystal replied "you will find out later in the book."

So I continued **If you're reading this because you think you might be one close this book right now.**

Dan interrupted this time "oh no close the book now Jonah I think I might be one." the Holts snickered and Krystal, I, Ian, and Amy rolled our eyes.

**Believe whatever lie your mortal mom or dad might have told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life.**

Amy and Ian said at the same time " but we're not normal." they blushed promptly after that. Krystal and Dan exchanged all-knowing-looks.

I continued to save Amy and Ian from complete and utter embarrassment.** Being a half blood is dangerous. It normally gets you killed in a long painful toucherous way. If you're a normal kid reading this for fun then great! I Envy you for believing this never happened. But if you recognize your self in there pages stop reading immediately.**

"ahh I'm going to die, "I recognize my self Dan the Cahill _and _half-blood what ever that is ahh. "

Amy muttered "Dweeb".

Dan retorted, " by the way Ames, were _not_ normal. So its _normal_ for us _Cahill's_ to be dweebs."

Jonah interrupted, **You might be one of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me." Reagan said

Jonah said line break and continued to read.** My name is Ian Jackson. Seventeen years old. **

"Ian interrupted in the story am I really my age 17?" Jonah replied," I'm gonna make the characters in the book have your features." " So like instead of Ian having black hair never mind having sea he'll have sea green eyes and instead of being twelve you'll make him seventeen and have amber eyes?" Krystal asked. Jonah replied "yea." **( _A/N IK THAT IN THE BOOK THEIR 16 BUT THIS IS SUPOSSED TO TAKE PLACE A YEAR AFTER THE VESPERS AND BEFORE UNSTOPPABE BECAUSE THE SERRIES ISNT OVER YET, THUS I DONT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN) _**

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone laughed as soon as Jonah finished reading that paragraph. Ian blushed as he saw Amy start laughing hysterical with everyone else.

As soon as everyone recovered from their laughing fit Jonah started to read again. **I**** could start anywhere in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May when our sixth-grade class tool a field trip to Manhattan-school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and roman stuff. **

**I know-it sounds like torture. most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin Teacher, was leading this trip so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle age guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Krystal wrinkled her nose. " after like 2,000 years he still couldn't find a suitable outfit. He has a cabin full of Aph..." she was cut off by Jonah throwing the book at Krystal " shut up and pretend like you haven't read it so you don't spoil it." Krystal huffed and threw the book back at Jonah.

He continued to read ignoring the looks that everyone was giving him. **You wouldn't think he would be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. he also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to class.**

**I hoped the trip would be ok at least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

Ian said " are you sure that you aren't describing Krystal? she ALWAYS gets into trouble on field trips." "hey" Krystal retorted.

**Boy, was I wrong. **

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips . like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield. I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I for into trouble anyway. And before that, at my Fourth-grade school, when we tool a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, of the Marine Would shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class tool an unplanned swim. An the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"I wouldn't do those things!" Ian exclaimed. "Krystal and Dan would but not me!" "hey"! Dan and Krystal yelled in unison. "Its true!  
" the Starlings said. the Cahill's got confused and surprised for a moment. They forgot the Starlings were still there. " WHAT the Einstein triplets said in unison we just don't interrupt every few sentences."

Read Jonah Reagan said.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckley , redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup-sandwich.**

"ewww" Amy exclaimed. "who eats peanut butter-and-ketchup-sandwiches?

Jonah continued reading before anyone could answer the question. **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of that he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him but don't let that fool you. You should see him run when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria **

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do any thing to her because I was already on headmaster had threatened me with death **

"Whoa!" Hamilton interrupted death? that's harsh what'd he do?

"I wasn't finished yet Jonah hissed" _he was tired of being interrupted._ "Kay dude chill."

**death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip**

**"I'm going to kill her," Ian mumbled.**

**Jonah tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

**"that's it." I started to get up, but Jonah pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. " You know who will get blamed if anything happens." **

**Looking back on it, I wished I'd decked Nancy Bobofit Right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

page break Jonah announced then continued reading. **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

Krystal mumbled, " I like Egyptian art better."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a bug sphinx on the top...**

"see Egyptian". _guess who said that?_ **( A/N I ALWAYS LIKED THE KANE CHRONICLES MORE BECAUSE I LIKE EGYPTIANS BETTER THAN THE GREEKS AND ROMANS THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST EMPIRE IF THE ROMANS HADN'T CAME ALONG.)**

**... and started to tell us about how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodd's, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore this black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right through your locker. She had come to Yancy half way through the year, when out last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Why would a teacher get a ... Ted started ... nervous breakdown in the middle of the year, Ned finished?" "You'll find out later" Jonah replied.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "now, honey," real sweet like and I knew I ws going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of text books until midnight, I told Jonah I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner 7.42 kept talking about Greek funeral art **

**Finally Nancy Bobofit snickered something about a naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut_****?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. **

**"Mr. Jackson," he said do you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No sir." **

"Like Ian's face" Jonah commented. that made Ian blush harder. And everyone laughed.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. **

"Titan" Ian mumbled.

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"That's weird. Ian are you sure that you aren't a half blood? cause Ian Jackson is and you are acting and saying the same things he is!" Dan and Hamilton said in unison.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at them and Jonah continued to read.

**"And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right?**

**But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead . And later, when Zeus grew ip, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!"said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, " and the Gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why he got it right didn't he?", Ted asked. "Non Cahills are weird," no=one knows who said this.

**Behind he Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to use this in real life. Like its going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Jonah muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face as bright as her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely indigested on the Titian's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, its time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead is back outside?"**

"How is that a happy note," Sinead asked. the Holt twins replied, "its lunch time lunch always makes people happy. and speaking of which..." Jonah said, "we can eat lunch after we finish the chapter"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs the girls, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.  
****Jonah and I were about to follow when Mt. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Jonah to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand year old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"Bout the titans?"**

**"About real life and how your studies apply to it."\"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expected you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Ian Jackson.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted " What ho!" and challenged us sword-point to chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother. and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the face that I have dyslexia and attention Deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in life**

Everybody laughed and Ian blushed harder. It took forever for them to calm down again.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good he expected me to be _better. _And I just couldn't learn al those names and facts, better less spell them correctly.**

at this point every Cahill was on the floor laughing except Ian who was red as a tomato.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with the clouds blacker than I'd ever seen them before, over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something,**

"or something the starling triplets said in unison. the effects of global warming would be..." Jonah cut them off before they could ramble about something that was to complex for 17 year olds.  
**because the weather all across New York had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't be surprised if a hurricane blew in. **

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunch able crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a ladies purse.**

"If she tried to pick pocket my purse she would find my dart gun at her neck." Krystal said. No one doubted her she never letted anyone look in her purse. I swear Mary Poppins Purse was based on hers. It has EVERYTHING!

**And, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Jonah and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that if we did that, everybody wouldn't know that we were from _that_ school-the school for looser freaks who couldn't make it else where. **

**"Detention?" Jonah asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me sometime. I mean I'm not a genius."**

Cue the laughter.

**Jonah didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going o give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said "Can I have your apple?"**

** didn't have much of an appetite so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs gong down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. she'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

_Everybody thought of Isabelle. _

Krystal attempted to lighten the mood by saying, "how did _you _get kicked out of six schools in six years? That's MY job." Everyone laughed to break the tension.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair making it look like a motorized café table.**

The Starlings twins started discussing blueprint ideas on how to build the wheelchair.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess shed gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- an d dumped her half-eaten lunch in Jonah's lap. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if some one had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

**"**Eeww." the girls exclaimed. we boys just looked discussed.

**I tried to stay cool**

**The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

"my you have anger management issues brother dear." Ian blushed.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"a wave?" Jonah ignored them.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"awesome"dan said. Ian grinned.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-""-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"whats with the honey thing?" ham asked? no one replied.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

see Dan and Krystal said. Ian rolled his eyes. Amy asked,"just curious but how DO you know about guessing your punishment dan probley has the experience but how do you know?" Krystal blushed. Ian snickered and replied for Krystal,"she has plenty of experience". Krystal blushed harder.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Jonah yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Jonah to death.**

"thanks" Ian commented.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood commented," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Jonah looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"that's fitting we can do pretty good death stares." Krystal commented.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"i know Madison and Regan said she's an athlete a track runner like us". the rest of us rolled our eyes.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"awesome you have ADHD" cobra dan asked? "does my character have ADHD Jonah? Jonah ignored dans annoying antics.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Jonah. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"what are you so worried about" Amy asked Jonah replied you'll see. **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty." **

"run Ian that's bad news it doesn't take a ekat like us to figure that out the starlings said."

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. "**

"still with the honey thing?" Sinead asked

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." **

"how is that the safe thing?" Jonah ignored them.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

somebody opened their mouthes to speak but Jonah sent his own death glare and they smartly shut their mouthes.

"We are not fools, Ian Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet**

"ohh that's gold Ian."Krystal laughed and everyone joined her.

**without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

at this everyone laughed harder and Ian turned redder.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

"creepy"

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"gross" Amy and Sinead exclaimed!

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Ian!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"sorry just had to comment but "what ho" the starlings asked? Jonah sighed.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"awesome"dan said he took out a sword from his duffel and Amy's eyes widened DAN you were supposed to leave them at home!" Dan ignored Amy and slid the sword over to the Einstein triplets,"can you turn this into a pen/sword" Dan asked. the starlings looked at each other and said in perfect unison you'll have to wait and see. if we can create blueprints then we can give you a precise answer." Krystal pipped up, "hey can you make me one too." they sighed and said we'll see.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"wimp someone coughed."

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hiss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

everyone let out their breaths that they hadn't realized they had been holding.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"magic mushrooms?"

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"probley not the holt twins said.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Jonah was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

"yea we want to know that too" Jonah ignored them.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

they looked even more confused.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Jonah where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Jonah you know very well that you can't lie to a Lucian."

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

** He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Ian, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy acadmey. Are you feeling all right?"**

"that's the end of the chapter and now shall we eat lunch?"

**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVENT REALIZED THAT WRITING A WHOLE CHAPTER FROM A BOOK WOULD BE THIS EXAUSTING! ANYWAYS HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER!**

_**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**_

_**THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER**_

_**SO TYPE A REVIEW**_

**HEY TELL ME THAT THIS TOPS THE POETRY GOD TAKE THAT APOLLO. OHH BETER NOT SAY THAT HE MIGHT BLAST ME**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
